1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to capacitance touch panel modules, and particularly, to a capacitance touch panel module and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitance touch panels are often used in portable electronic devices due to their dustproof, multi-touch capabilities, and thermostable properties.
A commonly used capacitance touch panel module includes a touch panel and a cover lens bonded thereto by using optical adhesive. The touch panel includes a base plate, two transparent conductive layers, and two insulating layers. The conventional touch panel module having five layers, in combination with a possibly-added cover lens, results in an overly thick unit having lesser than optimum light transmittance, and reduced quality. In addition, the optical adhesive is expensive and cannot be recycled.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.